Dark Render
The dark Render are a group of evil being shown that they have no mercy for there innicont they where created from dark emotions. Thedark matter where created from the dark Render. Also they where very manipulative, they manipulade yoshi's known as the dark Yoshi Usura. Discripion A dark Render is most of the time a very dark thing know what emotions are and are most of the time very inteliggence. They do not have a true appaerence and are most of the time use a mortal avatar. A dark Render most of the time rule a small group of Nightmare fiends and Shadows. There where also bigger Dark Renders who maybe rule a whole planet or a own realm. They where hidden everywhere, you can defeat there avatar but they do never really die. The only way to defeat is to ignore there presence and be a happy person. They cannot be ignored if of course you stand before a avatar. They are eternal and cannot be killed. They also can rise undead as there minions so there army is bigger than ever. Before the light Before the light came the whole universe was a realm of darkness, unimaginable horror dwells around corrupting there creations and killing the biggest enemies by corrupting there ancient minions. At the day that the light was born a scream of lightning destroyed almost the entire Dark Render and there gods, the only survivng god is Azurathor the aldevourer, who sleeps in his own realm waiting to strike agians the mortal lands. Leaders Arabor (The most powerfull dark render ever, he destroyed more than thousends universes. He was destroyed by more than a milion of lightbinder togheter. When he died the milion lightbinders died with him.) Azathar (second most powerfull, he was destroyed by Adur, he was the god of death.) agulath (Was destroyed by Adur togheter with Azathar, he was one of the weakest god) azurathor (The only surviving god is the official leader of the dark Render) Despair (Not a god but still his power could chalange Agulath) He who sleeps in the shadow Despair spawned his own minions, He who sleeps in the shadow is a powerfull being who destroys planets. He was banished too his own plane afther Azurathor was defeated. He broke a lot times free but most of the time he was banished back, even in destroying a planet. Soul matter Soul matter is a powerfull agent of the dark Render. He is one of the most dark and powerfull but also very jealous at those who where more powerfull than him. Soul matter even manipulade others from the dark Render to do his bidding. Gallery a Dark Renders avatar.png|Evil being known as Dark renders avatar Usura will never give up.png|Usura a minion of the Dark Render Anfghuop.png|Soul matter one of the Dark Render Nightmare fiend.png|Nightmare fiend Nightmare fiend shadow.png|Shadow of the nightmare fiend Avatar of despair.png|Despair leader of the dark Render, or at least his avatar. Nightmare fiend eternal fury.png|The nightmare fiend Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Enemies Category:Genderless Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Groups